


This Melody Was Meant For You

by patrickp



Series: Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm good to go for something golden..."</i>
</p><p>“I’d like to dedicate this song to my boyfriends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Melody Was Meant For You

**Author's Note:**

> MORE OF THIS BULLSHIT you guys are welcome I have 2 more on the way

It wasn’t long after the first Saturday when the three finally decided they should go public. Andy knew, their parents and closest friends knew, but they knew that it was only a matter of time until some crazy, stalker-ish fan caught them on a date or the paparazzi started following them. They didn’t want to end up on a headline as some secret scandal type thing, so they figured that it would be better to tell everyone themselves.

So there they were. A Wednesday night in the summer, about to play the final song of the show. As the final chord of the previous song rang out, Patrick went back to his dead mic and just took a breath. “Are we ready?” He glanced across the stage first to Pete, then to Joe.

Joe moved back to his own dead mic and responded, saying “Hell yeah,” then waiting for Pete to respond with a rather nervous sounding “yeah.” Patrick looked quickly across the stage to Pete, worried.

“Are you okay? I mean- if you don’t want to right now, we don’t have to.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Pete took a breath. “I just… I can’t help but get nervous, you know? What if the fans don’t like us anymore or something?”

“It’ll be okay,” Joe added. “I promise.” He flashed a grin at Pete from across the stage and he just watched in happiness as Pete’s face lit up.

“Okay. It’s go time, Tricky.”

Patrick grinned and put one hand on the neck of his guitar as he strolled to the mic at the front of the stage, a single spotlight coming on.

“Hey, guys.” Patrick laughed a little as the entire audience started screaming, fans gone wild. “How are you guys doin’ tonight? I hope you’ve enjoyed the show.” He waited for a minute for the screaming to go down once more. “Well, I’ve got a quick message before we end this with a bang. You guys ready?”

Patrick took one quick glance at his boyfriends on either side of him, each nervously holding their guitars. He took a breath and moved back up to the mic. “So I don’t think you guys know this yet, but uh… something big has kind of happened for me and a few other members of this band. You know Joe and Pete?” Patrick took a breath, waiting for the audience to calm again. “Well, we’re, um… we’re dating. Like, all three of us. A big gay triangle, yes.” Patrick just let out a little laugh as the audience began screaming and there were a few girls in the front that looked like they were crying. “I’d like to dedicate this song to my boyfriends,” he started, putting emphasis on the _s_ at the end. “To Joe and Pete- I love you.”

Patrick waited for just a moment to grin at both of his boyfriends before starting, “I’m good to go….”

Joe then focused his attention into his guitar, playing the part perfectly, occasionally glancing up at Pete and Patrick and Andy, who was just watching down on his friends with a huge grin.

As Patrick started singing, “I read about the afterlife,” Joe looked up and made eye contact with Pete, both of them thinking the exact same thing. Joe began moving towards Patrick, grinning hard, stopping right next to Patrick along with Pete, all three of them just playing their instruments. Then Joe and Pete turned, almost exactly in sync, and leaned in to press their lips against Patrick’s cheeks, causing him to blush hard, yet not mess up a single word or chord.

Joe retreated with a bright laugh, but as he looked up again from his guitar, Pete was giving him a _‘come here’_ look, and who was Joe to disobey? So, hands still working against the neck, Joe made his way to Pete, who rested his forehead against Joe’s. They stayed like that for a minute as Patrick finished singing ‘I never really lived,’ but as Patrick’s voice trailed off, so did Pete’s bass because his hands weren’t on his bass, but on Joe’s face, and he was drawing him in for a kiss. Joe surely wasn’t going to stop him, so he just forgot about his guitar and ran his hands through Pete’s hair, letting his guitar and Pete’s bass smack together in loud screeching noises as their strings rubbed together. And then Joe was stumbling away, breathless, hands on his guitar, waiting for Patrick to cue them back into the final chorus.

Patrick sang out, “Two more weeks, my foot is in the door,” and all four members fell back in flawlessly, both Joe and Pete spinning past each other, moving around Patrick, and Pete was screaming, and Joe was so, so, so in love. And then Patrick was singing, “Joe and Pete, in the wake of Saturday,” and Joe did another Trohmania jump spin, and then the music was fading out and Joe had never been happier.

They ended the song with Pete and Joe on either side of Patrick, and as the audience went wild, Patrick grabbed first Joe’s collar then Pete’s, dragging each boy in for a hard kiss.

The audience screamed and the flashes of cameras went off, but none of them cared.


End file.
